the Birthday surprise
by Ms.Jen Cullen
Summary: an other One shot Entry . caught with your pants down. Its all Rosealie  pov.  Edward and Nessie were have Bella a surprise Party for her brithday, and durn the party they both sneakedup to the duestroom to talk when Emmett make the first kiss.


Theme: Caught with Your Pants Down  
Title: The Birthday Surprise

Rosalie's POV

Yeah, it was Bella's 30th birthday, so Edward and Nessie were having a big bash for her. Alice and I were on our way⎯we both live in Port Angeles⎯to the surprise birthday party that Edward and Renesmee were throwing. Bella had no clue that this was going happen. Edward told me Charlie was taking her somewhere, since he couldn't make it to the party

As I was driving, I was thinking about this boy I met just last week. I think his name was Emmett; he looked like a big teddy bear. I couldn't think about what I was doing and that's when I felt Alice's pinch me on my shoulder.

"Rose, pay attention to road; it's not far away now," Alice said in her pixie voice.

"Oh sorry, I know I wasn't paying any attention to where I was driving," I replied. "I'm sorry for the distraction, I was just thinking about Emmett; maybe he will be at Nessie's house."

"It's fine, I don't want you to miss the turn to their street." Yeah, she was wearing the know it all look that I hate,

"I know where they live."

"Well then, stop thinking about that boy you saw and drive at the normal speed."

I was getting very pissed at my sister for telling me what to do. Well, she did offer to drive, but I know how she drives; I didn't want her to drive my car. Yeah, she's a little slower than me. Actually, she's drives like our father, Carlisle, does.

Anyways, I brought Bella a new iPhone and Alice brought her the case for it, since Edward told me that Bella need new one and they couldn't afford it. I was just hoping that Bella would like her presents.

We were almost there when my iPhone began to ring. I looked at it to see who it was; it was Nessie. I handed the phone over to Alice so she could answer it. I didn't know why Nessie would call me since we were just almost there. Alice, spoke to Nessie briefly, then Alice handed me the phone back to me.

"Hello, Nessie," I said.

I knew Edward made her call since he was probably finishing getting everything up and ready for when Bella returned home.

"Hey, Aunt Rose, we need you to go to the store and pick up two things that we forgot to get last night," Nessie responded. She sounded hopeful that we could go get what she asked for.

"Okay, tell Aunt Alice and we'll turn around and get it." Even though I have been driving a long time. I'd do anything to help.

"Okay, thanks,

I turned to face Alice. "So what does Nessie want or need?" I asked.

"She needs cups and ice," Alice answered.

"All right," I said, as I turned the car around and headed towards the store. Why couldn't they remember what they needed last night? I was getting a little pissed again; I just drove from Port Angeles to Forks. It was an hour ride, but I did it for Nessie. What Nessie needs, Nessie gets.

"Alice, I want to put you in charge of getting the cups and ice."

"You want me to go in and pick the to items."

"Yeah, I wanted to make you useful, plus you are a lot faster then me."

Maybe Emmett will be at Nessie's house. That would be nice, then I can introduce him to my family. I know my mother, Esme, will like him, but I don't know about Carlisle. He is strict about dating. But anyway, tonight should be fun.

We went to the nearest store to grab what Nessie needed. I just couldn't wait to stop driving.

I pulled into the parking lot so Alice could run and get the two things Nessie asked for. I waited in the car, but Alice was fast and I didn't have to wait too long. When she came out, she ran to the car and got back in. I started the car, relieved that we were heading to the party again.

When we arrived at the house, Jasper and Carlisle were outside talking about something I didn't know about and Alice didn't know either.I hope it's nothing bad. I parked the car and walked over to where Jasper and Carlisle were standing and talking. (Jasper is my brother; he lives with my parents in Folks.)

"We are finally here," I said . Both of them turned and stared at me, but didn't answer my questions. Idiots.

I didn't stand around there long waiting to find out what their problem was this time. I walked into the house where Edward and Nessie were. The room look so pretty; I was surprised that Nessie did all of this by herself. But she can't take all the credit; I know Edward helped, too.

I saw Nessie walking over to me. "Thanks, Aunt Rose," Nessie said. She was smiling. She always smiles.

"Welcome, Honey," I respond, giving her the cups and ice.

When I walked further into their house, I saw my mother, Esme, in the den talking to Bella's mom, Renee. Phil, Bella's stepfather, and Emmett were in the other side of the den talking. Suddenly this night was looking better. I wondered who invited Emmett?

I walked over to Emmett and sat next to him. I didn't say a word to Emmett or Phil; I just listened to what they were talking about. I knew it was none of my business, but I wanted to sit there. I didn't know if I should talk or not, so I waited for my turn to speak. It didn't bother me. I looked for Alice, but she wasn't in the room. She was probably outside with Jasper and Carlisle.

Once Emmett and Phil stopped talking I said hi to them. Emmett turned to face me with a big smile on his face. I returned the smile, glad he was invited to come to the party. When Phil got up and walked away from us, I started to talk.

Emmett turn around.

"Surprise, I'm here! Glad to see you." Emmett said

I was surprised to see him and glad he came.

"Hey Emmett, how have you been?" I asked.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm good and you?" he replied. Emmett was still smiling like he was as happy to see me as I was to see him.

"I am okay." It had been a long week without seeing him.

"Did you know that I am Bella's cousin?"

"Huh, did I hear you right? You're her cousin?" So of course the family invited Emmett to Bella's birthday party. Duh.

"Yes, you did hear me right, I'm Bella's cousin."

"That's great.

What are you doing here, Rosalie?", Emmett asked.

"I'm her sister-in-law," I answered.

"I didn't know that!" Emmett was surprised that I was Bella's sister-in-law, but it was true: I am her sister-in-law.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked.

" Umm, I don't know."

"Aw, come on!"

"Why? I'm here for Bella's Party?"

"Because I want to talk to you in private."

"Okay, I'll come with you."

So I took his hand and led him up to the guestroom. On the way, I wrapped my arm around him and he wrapped an arm around me, too. As we approached the guestroom, I opened the door and we walked in; then I locked the door behind us.

We sat down on the bed. Before we did anything, I wanted to know some things about him and I'm sure he wanted to know a little about me.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I had a girlfriend until a few weeks ago."

"Are you ready for a new girlfriend?"

"I guess I can move on." I smiled when he told me that!

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, my dad doesn't approve of anyone, but maybe he will like you once he meets you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Emmett, but I'm sure he will like you."

"I hope he does like me!"

"Me too."

"So anyways... you never had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I never had a boyfriend."

"That's kind of a bummer."

"You don't have to tell me, I been lonely for quite a while."

"I hope I can meet your dad once we go downstairs to the party."

"That's the first thing I am going to do when we get downstairs: introduce you to them."

"That will be nice, I can't wait to finally meet them."

I was surprised Emmett didn't try anything. He just sat there holding me. Then, he started kissing my neck⎯it tickled⎯ and I ran my hands through his hair, while he continued to kiss my neck. Then I moved my mouth to his cheek and then to his ear where I started nibbling on his ear lobe. My hands were massaging his back. His hands were a different story; they were intertwined in my hair. I never had anyone playing with my blond hair. It was nice to have someone to hold and be with them. (It's funny that Emmett is Bella's cousin.) I just wanted to enjoy our time before we went back out to the party and the next thing I knew, his lips found mine. We were really making out. I don't know what I was thinking. There's no rush.

I heard someone trying to turn the door knob, but I didn't care. I was busy with Emmett. and we were laughing and carrying on. Then, we heard knocking.

"Someone is in here. Who's out there?" I turned to face him; I couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or not.

We went back to kissing, but the door opened and there stood Nessie. She was laughing and giggling. Nessie stood there for a minute or two, before she ran off singing the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song.

"Aunt Rose and Emmett kissing in a tree. First comes love; then comes marriage, and then Aunt Rose pushing a baby carriage. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh my God, I can't believe she is singing that song. I hope no one heard her.

"If we could hear her, I'm sure everyone else did." 

Both Emmett and I couldn't believe it. We wiped our faces, walked out of the room, and went downstairs to the party. When we got downstairs, everyone was staring at us, especially Bella⎯ Emmett and I missed seeing Bella come home to to her party⎯and Nessie. I think Bella already knew what happened. I walked over and dragged Nessie to the other side of the room. 

"Renesmee, what were you thinking?"

"Aunt Rose, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in there."

"I wanted to be alone with your mom's cousin."

I am sorry I walked in on you. Are you mad and upset?"

"Nessie, I'm not upset, just a little mad. I can't believe it was you."

" Like I said before Aunt Rose, I'm sorry."

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"I'm sorry once again."

"So you told everyone."

"I was singing the kissing song softy,I thought, but I guess it wasn't that quiet."

"So when Emmett and I walked downstairs that's why everyone was staring at us and laughing."

After we got done talking, Nessie and I went back to join the party. Then, I saw Bella walking toward me. I think she was waiting for us so she could talk to me.

"Rosalie, may I talk to you," Bella said.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I am not to happy about your behavior."

"We were in the guestroom and it was locked."

"You should have known not to do that with kids around."

"I didn't know she can unlock the door from outside."

Well duh, we have keys to unlock the doors."

"This won't happen again, Bella."

"It better not. I know Edward and he won't like that she walked in on you two. Be more responsible when there are kids around."

"I truly understand; I wouldn't want my child to walk in on anyone making out."

"You're damn right. Nessie is kind of young to see that kind of stuff."

"Bella, I agree with you a 100%, and like I told you: it won't happen again."

I turned to see Edward coming forward. He didn't seem too happy either; I was surprised that my father, Carlisle, wasn't in the room yet. That would not be pretty. I know his temper and you don't want to get on his bad side. I've been on his bad side a few times before. I was pretty sure Edward had a talk with Emmett as well.

"Rose, I know Bella had a talk with you, and I am reminding you that your behavior in front of my daughter tonight was unacceptable."

"Yes, Edward. Bella told me that and it won't happen again."

"Well then, let's go and have fun."

So all three of us went out and joined the others for the party. Once we were downstairs, Carlisle and Jasper decided to come in. Then once everyone was here and settled in, we gave Bella her presents. Esme brought the Cake and a nice piece of jewelry. She liked everything, especially the iPhone I gave her.

Later, Emmett and I hung out by the pool talking and getting to know each other better, before I introduced him to my family. He had his arm around me and was kissing my cheek. A little while later, my father and mother came over to us. Emmett stood up and extended his hand to greet them.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Emmett. Emmett, this is my father, Carlisle," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet Carlisle," Emmett replied.

"Same here," my dad said.

"Mom, this Emmett. Emmett this is my mother, Esme."

"Nice to meet you too, Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett."

All of us sat down and talked. My dad was getting along with Emmett and I was glad. My first boyfriend and my dad approved of him. Thank God. As I we were talking, I saw Nessie walking over to us. She was headed toward Emmett. I wondered why. Maybe apologies?

Nessie stood by his side, as close as she could to his ear. "Emmett, I am very sorry for walking in on you and Aunt Rose," she whispered. She thought she wasn't loud, but I could hear

"It's okay, Nessie, I know you didn't mean to walk in on us." I overheard him say before Nessie came walking over and sat down on my lap.

Anyways, Bella and I laugh about that night, even though she wasn't too happy about it when she first found out. And from now on, Emmett and I will do our thing where no one else can walk in on us, because ever since Bella's party, Emmett and I have been together.

the end 


End file.
